May You Find Your Happiness
by BronyNYC
Summary: How far would you go before you could be with your true love? Richie must ask himself that question when he meets his true love who will finally change his life for good, or so it seems. Because Richie like most people have past demons, but unlike most people, over the years they have finally caught up to him. And they want their revenge...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Broskies I'm BronyNYC. I am new to FanFiction so my fist story will be a bit weird. It's a continuation/remake of a story that inspired me to become an author in the first place. A story called Middle School Days. As well as School Stories by the same author. This will basically be the same for the first few chapters but with a few minor tweeks. So guys enjoy...**

**Chapter 1**-A New Beginning

"Attention everyone, we are now entering in Santa Barbra. We will be arriving at L.A.X. in the next 45 minutes. Thank you for choosing Virgin American Airlines and we hope you'll travel with us again soon. Welcome to California."

The boy sighed as he heard the announcement from one of the flight attendants. The worst thing about flying, he thought (aside from the rough turbulence that he had to endure) was the long wait of doing nothing, as he couldn't use his laptop due to it needed to be charged. From his home state of New Jersey, he flew to Oregon, then to Houston, than Kansas and finally an overnight-flight to L.A. Unfortunately, he learned about time changes the hard way, and when he thought that he had several hours until his next flight, he actually realized he had two minutes. And, of course, it was at the opposite end of the airport, much to his frustration and dismay. Luckily, since he was a minor, they held the plane for him, even though he was embarrassingly escorted to the gate.

His name was Richie Jumbo and he's from New Jersey. He is tall and had a very well build and had brown hair and fire red eyes. He was flying to California because he wanted to get a fresh start and escape his past. Even though he was only 11 at the time he still had emotional scars as well as physical scars from back home. Though they were deep scars he stayed positive and went on with life.

When the flight landed, he couldn't wait to get off. He was in California! Finally able to disembark, he literally ran through the tunnel and out into the airport. Next, he walked over to the baggage claims to get his bags that was loaded in the airplane. After a half hour of waiting and searching, he grabbed his bags and scrolled through the airport, and with the signs guided him, Richie was able to find out where he was going. Eventually, he exited the airport and spotted an unoccupied taxi cab and ran up to it. The taxi cab driver spotted Richie and help loaded up his bags in trunk. "Where to?" said the driver, Richie looked at the male taxi driver. "To 4011 Elm Ave at downtown Long Beach sir." Richie said "Okay sir." the diver said. The male taxi driver replied as he and Richie got in the taxi cab and drove away from L.A. and went towards Long Beach. Richie looked out through the window and got a good view of the last part of the city of that was still in L.A. before leaving. He had to admit that the city looked nice with all the lights shining at night. Richie then started to feel sleepy and decided to take a nap. He fell asleep and as he slept, the taxi driver continued to drive towards his destination.

"Sir... Sir... Sir!"

Richie began to wake up from the taxi driver's voice. Upon opening his eyes, Richie began to shift and sit up. "Hmm...Huh? "The taxi driver casually looked at Richie. "We're here sir." Richie's eyes lit up a bit and got out the taxi cab. When he got out of the cab, he took his first glimpse look at the place that he will be living for now on; it was a nice duplex that was sky blue colored and had a garage too. After looking around outside, Richie nodded his head. "Yeah... This is the house alright..." Richie confirmed his question in thought. He then began to open the trunk and grabbed his bags. Richie then turned around and faced the taxi driver. "Thank you sir now, how much do I owe you? "Let's see..." The taxi driver used the computer next to him to calculate the all mileage it took to come here. "You own me...$47.59."Richie nodded and handed the taxi driver a $50. The taxi driver handed him his change and with his changed being received back to him, the taxi driver bid Richie farewell and drove off. Richie walked towards the front door. When he got there, he grabbed the key to the house that he received 2 weeks ago. He unlocked the door and entered the house with no trouble, dragging his bags with him. Once inside, he sat his bags down, closed the door, locked it and turned on the light switch, where he got a good look inside the house; in the living room was nicely large and decorated. The furniture was nice, clean and polished, there was 30 inch screen T.V., and there was a Dell desktop computer between the couch and the sliding door that leads to the backyard. Next, across the living room was a kitchen that was decorated very elegantly and all the dishes were nice and set up. When Richie opened the fridge, it was empty but could feel the cold breeze inside, indicating that the fridge up and running very smoothly. Upon finishing examining the house downstairs, Richie spotted a piece of folded paper and quickly realized that it is a note. He unfolded the note and starts reading it:

_Dear Richie,_

_If you are reading this note, it means that you arrived and found your new home without much trouble and it also tells me that you are now safe and sound. I would call or text you to ask and see that if you are there at the house, but by the time you arrive here in California, you'll be too tired and sleepy to receive any calls in this late hour. Also, it will be VERY LATE at night. With that being said, I'll wait tomorrow and call. In the meantime, before you go off to bed, make sure you'd lock up the front door nice and tightly. Don't worry about the rest of the doors, as they are already locked shut._

_Hope you have a good night, Love Mom_

By the time Richie finished reading the note, he yawned loudly and begin walking towards upstairs and into his new bedroom, which according to the note, is located at the far right side. He walked to the far right side of the house upstairs and opened the bedroom door and turned on the bedroom light so he can see. Richie then began to unpack his clothes and belongings. Done with that, he took off his clothes, got into his pajamas and hopped onto his new bed. As he got comfortable, Richie let out another yawn and began to close his eyes. Richie wanted to look around the house more, but decided to wait tomorrow to do that as he was too exhausted and deprived of energy to move anymore. With that in mind, Richie closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. "Hopefully, my new life here in California would be better then back in New Jersey..." That was the last thing that Richie thought before he finally gave in and fell asleep, he had high hopes to start anew in the morning.

**OK Broskies that's it I will try to upload a new chapter whenever I can but probably one chapter a month though it might become difficult later on to update so please enjoy and rate comment and favorite. **

**-BronyNYC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Broskies it's me BronyNYC again I was really eager to upload this chapter so here you go chapter 2 of May You Find Your Happiness**

**Chapter 2**-Meeting Twilight and Spike

In the warm and sunny weather in the state of California and in the city of Long Beach, the afternoon rush hour was on like a lunch hour. Inside a nearby moving train that was about to reach a train stop, there was a girl who looked to be around 11 years old. Her name is Twilight Sparkle. She had long hair that is dark blue, mixed with purple and pink and her eyes were violent. She is wearing a medium sized purple dress with purple sandals wearing a lavender colored coat over her outfit. Next, the person that's sitting next to Twilight is her adopted younger brother named Spike. He has short spikey hair that is moderate sap green mixed and blended with light purple and his eyes are chartreuse green. He is wearing light chartreuse greenish gray jeans, a light purple t shirt and light lime colored shoes. Spike appears to be around 8 years old. When the train finally stopped at the stop, Spike notified Twilight that it was time to get off. "Twilight, this is our stop". "Huh? Oh! Okay. Thanks Spike." Twilight spoke as she put her newly brought book in the plastic bag, got up off her seat and got off the train with Spike. Twilight then heard her and Spike's stomach growling. "Twilight... I'm hungry...let's stop somewhere and get something to eat..." Spike complained. "I don't have any money on me... we'll have to wait until we get home..." Twilight replied. "Awwwww..." Spike whined, but decided to bear and suppressed his hunger as they walked home.

*Meanwhile Elsewhere*

"You got to be kidding me!" Richie shouted in disbelief as he could not believe what he was hearing. "Yeah... Sorry there... we ran out of Ice cream like half hour ago..." A female clerk replied with a sad look on her face. "Well, okay... thanks anyway..." Richie sighed as he walked towards the exit of Rite Aid. "Geez... no ice cream...sigh... guess I'm going to have to wait till i get home to cool myself down..." Richie thought, as he was feeling a little sweaty and hot from the heat. As he was walking he heard a voice calling to him "Hey you over there!" Richie stopped and saw a group of people coming towards him. Richie then made a bizarre look on his face. In front of the crowd, there is a girl with a flirty smile on her face. The girls name is Trixie. Trixie has long light grayish bluish cyan hair, blended with a light bluish cyan gray color and her eyes are grayish magenta. Trixie is wearing medium sized light azure colored dress. Trixie was the first one to speak. "Well, well, well, you look pretty handsome... do you want to be in my group? "Richie was feeling a little confused. "Uh..."But before Richie can say anything, he, Trixie and her group of friends heard a female voice. For some reason, Trixie had an annoying look on her face and turned around and saw Twilight and Spike.

Trixie recognized Twilight and Spike. "Humph! What are you doing here, you bookworm..."An anime angry mark sign appeared on Twilight's head from being called a book worm. Though she decided to calm down as she remembered that there is an innocent bystander involved. "Ugh... you and your crowd of friends are up to the same tricks again... bullying and teasing people..."Trixie baffled. "Bullying... no... I'm recruiting people who I see are cool and worthy of being my group... and i was asking this attractive boy to be in my good friend here until you butted in! Please, you're not going to be the boy's friend. You're going to seduced him with your flirtatious looks and treat him like a servant." Twilight replied. "ME? Trixie would never do that." Trixie smirked. Twilight growled at Trixie's sarcasm. Trixie is considered the most popular girl in elementary school that she and Twilight used to go to until graduating 5th grade and Twilight found out that Trixie would be attending the same middle that Twilight would attend to.

Before Twilight could fight back with her words instead of her fist (she's not really a fighter), Trixie spoke. "Anyway, let's get out of here guys. I can't stand this little wench. But, before i go..." Trixie then turned around and face Richie, then giving him a piece of paper. "Here you go handsome... When you get the chance to... call me..." Trixie winked at Richie. "Okay you guys, let's go somewhere else and hang. See ya later bookworm and shrimp! "Twilight and Spike's blood was boiling like two pimples ready to burst any second. Richie, on the other hand, was feeling very confused by his "encounter" with Trixie. "Who's was that girl? I'm like totally lost right now...""That was Trixie. She's a popular showboating, exaggerating and over-the-top boasting girl who loves to pick on people." Twilight replied as she was starting to calm down and facing Richie. "Anyway, she didn't do anything to you right?" Richie nodded. "No, other than she gave what it looks to be her phone number..."Spike cooed at this. "Ohhhhhh... if i were you, i would keep her phone number and call Trixie. I think she likes you..." Twilight scowled at Spike for even suggesting on what he said. "Spike... please doesn't be serious to even say suggested that!" she said. Spike rubbed the back of his head from being yelled at. "Sorry." Twilight then calmed down. "Please excuse my younger brother Spike. He can be a little devious..."

Richie nodded his head. "Oh that's alright she's not my type". Richie then heard Twilight and Spike's stomach growled. Twilight was her turn to complain of how she was hungry. "Great... now I'm hungry... but i don't have any money...""Urghh... need food... now..." Spike moaned. Richie then had an idea to help Twilight and Spike's hunger. "I have an idea to help you guys." Twilight and Spike then both gave Richie a confused look that said "Huh?" So they went to an IHOP that was nearby and ordered. "Here you go kids. Enjoy your food."."Arigato (Thank you) Francine." Richie thanked the female waitress. Francine smiled and bowed. Then the waitress left to help with the other customers. Spike then picked up his fork and knife and start eating his hot cakes that he ordered. "MMMMM... sooooo gooood... pancakes are the best food out there..." Spike spoke as he munched on his pancakes. "Wow... um... thank you for doing this... um... What's your name?" Twilight spoke as she was drinking her orange juice that she ordered. "Richie and your very welcome Twilight and Spike think of it as a thank you gift for helping me back there." The three of them were at IHOP, eating the food that they ordered. Richie spoke as he began drinking the drink he ordered. "So, it looked like that you and Trixie know each other..."Twilight then explained the "relationship" that she and Trixie have. "Yeah. We know each other very well. We used to attend to the same elementary school together until we graduated from the fifth grade a few months ago and I found out not to long ago that we would attending the same middle school when school starts next week. She tends to be the popular show-off type of person." Richie acknowledged the info that Twilight explained and shook his head. "I see. Okay then, thanks for the info." Richie then got out the piece of paper out of his pocket. "I really don't need that girl's number due to her being mean to you and your brother, but I can't because that would be rude of me and I'm not like those cold-blooded jerks like most boys are now in today's society. And immature too." Richie then started to feel angry and dark about the cruel way of the world is. "Treating girls like dirt, treating them like dogs on the streets...Arggghhhh! I can't stand it!" Richie then slammed his fist on the table. Then Richie, realizing his bottled up emotions gotten the best of him, calmed down and relaxed. "Sorry... I can get a little emotional..."

Richie then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Twilight looked at Richie with awe. She have never met a person with so much...well... compassion. Even thought that Twilight is only 11 years old, Twilight is smart enough to understand the concept of the cruel world that they all live in. Boys tend to be immature and annoying. This is like one of the main reasons why Twilight didn't have any friends that are boys (besides Spike) and she doesn't seem to mind it at all. Twilight then snapped out of her "daydream" and began to speak. "It's...okay... besides... It's nice to speak your mind instead of holding it in." Richie smiled at Twilight's suggestion of speaking his mind. "Thanks Twilight..." Richie then got out the money for both the tip and the amount of the food that Richie ordered. "Well, here's the amount that the food should cost..." Richie then walked towards the exit. "Well... I guess I'll see you guys later then..."Before Richie reached the exit, Twilight stopped him. "Wait!" Richie turned around and faced Twilight. "Hmm? Is there something else you need?" Twilight Sparkle shook her head. "No, no... It's just...do you want to be friends? I mean, you treated us to lunch and I feel that...well...even though we just met...You seemed to be a very nice person." Richie then made a small smile on his face. "Sure Twilight. And thank you for asking that question. To be honest, I wanted to ask you and Spike the same thing, but I was a stranger to you, as we just met. And I know the way of the world when meeting with strangers too as well. So, thanks you guys."

Twilight Sparkle smiled at this. Not only Richie was nice, he was also smart. "You'll welcome Richie. Hey, do you live around here?" Richie nodded. "Uh yeah. Why do you want to know?" "Cause... I was thinking that we can walk home together... since the both Spike and I were heading home." Twilight replied. "Sure! We can walk together. Are you ready to go though?" Richie asked. "NO! I'm still eating and you haven't touched your food Twilight..." Spike spoke as he was still eating his "brunch" away. Twilight giggled as Spike was eating his food very quickly. Richie and Twilight went back to their table and resumed socializing with each other as they were eating the food that they ordered. Richie didn't order anything; besides water (Richie wasn't hungry). Twilight ordered three pancakes, scrambled eggs, hash brown and sausages. Spike ordered similar what Twilight ordered, but he has bacon instead of sausages.

After a while of eating, Twilight and Spike finished their food and Richie had enough water. Richie left a five dollar tip for their waiter, walked towards the front counter with the receipt in hand, gave it to the cashier, payed the amount that the food cost, and left the restaurant with Twilight and Spike following him. "So...where do you live?" Twilight asked. "I live on Elm Ave.". "WHAT A COINCIDENCE! WE LIVE ON THAT STREET TOO!" Spike shouted. "What's your number?" Twilight asked."4011." Richie replied. "Cool. You do live nearby us." Twilight spoke happily. Richie nodded. The three of them walked towards their home street. After walking a few blocks, they reached Richie house. Richie house was nice and yellow, blended with white. His house has a large upstairs patio and has a chimney. All and all, Richie's house is huge. "Well, this is my house." Richie spoke. "Wow... your place is huge..." Twilight mumbled. "Your... place is like our place... only except ours is light brown." Spike spoke. Richie nodded. "Well, I'll see you guys later then. Nice meeting you both." Twilight waved. "Yeah! Nice meeting you too. "Spike then spoke to Richie. "Yeah! We'll come by sometime!"

Richie nodded, waved at them as Twilight and Spike walked towards their house. Richie then opened the front door with his house keys and entered his house. Richie sighed. "Home at last." Richie then walked towards his bedroom, which it was upstairs and upon walking in, he threw himself on his nice cozy bed.

**Okay guys hoped you enjoyed the second chapter later Broskies**

-BronyNYC


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys its me again and i give you the third chapter enjoy**.

**Chapter 3-** That One Girl

After that whole fiasco with Twilight, Spike and Trixie Richie decided to take a walk and clear his thoughts. As he was about to leave his house he felt something. He felt as if something was holding him back. It reminded him of a ghostly feeling on his shoulder. He thought that it was just a kinda awkward feeling of being alone. He shrugged it off then went outside. He took a deep breath in and said "Ah I love the smell of fresh air in the morning". Richie didn't have an exact destination so he just decided to walk around his town. After a few hours he realized it was getting late and decided to head home.

While walking home Richie passed the same place where he met Twilight and Spike. He was waking faster as it started to rain. While walking he saw someone from across the street. It was a young girl and she was beautiful. Her body was perfect and didn't have a single flaw what-so-ever. She had long pink hair and strong cyan eyes. She was wearing a bright yellow sweater and yellow . She wore a long pink skirt with yellow stripes, a hot pink shirt underneath her sweater and black leather boots. While he was "admiring" her he unknowingly crossed the street. He was then hit by a car that quickly sped off. The car made tire burns on the street which caught the girl's attention. Richie was dazed and had no time to comprehend what had just happened. His eye sight got blurry and he could see the girl that he was admiring. She was on her knees in front of his body on the floor. He could just barley hear her say "Oh my god are you ok!" "Hello HELLO!" "I have to call 911" before he blacked out.

Richie awoke hours later in a hospital bed. He heard someone say "Look he's waking up". "Huh? Where am - AHHHHH?" He said as he tried to get up. "You're in a hospital and be careful you need to rest" said the girl that was in his hospital. "She's right you injured three ribs you must stay in bed" a male doctor said. Richie looked down to see his stomach rapped in bandages. "This young woman saved your life you should be very grateful" the doctor said. The doctor looked at his watch and said "Excuse me a moment". He then left the room. Richie and the girl very awkwardly stood there in the hospital room. "So what's your name?" Richie said. "Oh sorry my name is Fluttershy" she said timidly as she held out her hand. "I'm Richie, Richie Jumbo" he said. After some awkward waiting Richie said "So you live around here?" "Yeah I live about two blocks away from here on Elm St" she said. "Cool I live on Roosevelt". Richie and Fluttershy continued their conversation talking about whatever subject they could think of.

Fluttershy had decided to stay with Richie in the hospital since he had no one else to come and see him. She seemed really shy about meeting new people though over time she was no longer shy around Richie and they became good friends through circumstance but she would still get shy every once and a while. About a week later they were still in the hospital just watching TV, while a commercial came on Fluttershy said "So are you new in town?" Richie said "Yeah I have only been here a week. I moved here from New Jersey". Fluttershy asked "Oh so what did you come to California for?" "Well I came here for a fresh start on life" Richie said. Fluttershy turned her head and said "How you're only 11 years old?" "Well I wasn't doing so great in school so my mom, made me come here and go to the school across town" Richie lied, he didn't want to have to look back and rethink all of the painful times he had that led to him livimg in California. "So you mom figured that you would do better here right" Fluttershy said. "Basically" Richie said.

Richie was only at the hospital for a week until he was okay to go home. He was still hurt but the doctor told him that he should be careful about any physical activity. Richie had really got to know Fluttershy and really liked her. He was sad that they had to just leave like that. They walked out the hospital together and then looked at each other. It was kinda awkward because they were saying goodbye so unexpected. Richie said "Well I guess this goodbye". "Right so goodbye then" she said. Fluttershy held out her hand. Richie shook her hand then they turned around and walked in the opposite directions. As he walked all he could think about was her. He thought about how you could get lost in her electric eyes. How her body was perfect. How he had been waiting his whole life for a girl like that. A girl that is beautiful but not stuck up but one that was kind and compassionate and Fluttershy was that girl. Before he knew it he was in front of his house. He sighed then walked in. Richie got into his pajamas and jumped into bed. He couldn't sleep all he could do was think of her. He constantly looked at his clock trying to sleep. As he finally fell asleep he dreamt of Fluttershy. He saw her on a porch overlooking the sun rising over the sea as he ran up to her and hugged her. They kissed passionately then a darkness type of figure gathered around them and then all he could see was black. Then a mysterious demonic voice say "How much will you ender before you could be with her" Richie quickly sat up in his bed and yelled. He looked at his clock; it was 3:00 in the morning. He got out of bed then went downstairs to clear his head and calm down. He walked into a little walk in closet that had his piano set up. It was a secret that he liked to play piano. He never really talked about it because he didn't want people constantly breathing down his neck watching him. There were a few other instruments in the room. His mother probably put them there. He sat down on a little stool then played a few keys not in an exact order then found a pattern that he liked he then began to sing.

_Just stare me down with those electric eyes_

_No matter how hard I try,_

_I can't escape that gaze tonight_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere_

_I'm hypnotized by the way she moves_

_Baby girl please help me soon,_

_Imma take you to sun and the moon_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere Yeah_

_And I've been catching myself thinking of it_

_It's 3 in the morning,_

_Every day I chase after her_

_But I can't catch lightning_

_Catching myself thinking of it_

_It's 3 in the morning,_

_Every day I chase after her_

_But I can't catch lightning_

_No I can't catch lightning_

_She'll make you believe anything she wants_

_Make you think that you're the one_

_She will keep you there_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere_

_She's way up in the atmosphere_

_And I've been catching myself thinking of it_

_It's 3 in the morning,_

_Every day I chase after her_

_But I can't catch lightning_

_Catching myself thinking of it_

_It's 3 in the morning,_

_Every day I chase after her_

_But I can't catch lightning_

_No I can't catch lightning_

_Oh I can't catch lightning_

_Yeah, I can't catch lighting_

_Just stare me down with those electric eyes_

_No matter how hard I try,_

_I can't escape that gaze tonight_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere oh_

_She's way up in the atmosphere_

Before he started singing again he looked at the moonlight that was glistening and he immediately thought of Fluttershy. He looked down and started playing it again.

_And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting for you_

_Anticipating_

_Chasing after things that you do_

_But I can't catch lightning_

_Waiting, waiting, waiting for you_

_Anticipating_

_Chasing after things that you do_

_But I can't catch lightning_

_No I can't catch lightning_

_No I can't catch lightning_

_Oh I can't catch lightning_

_I can't catch lightning._

After he finished singing the song he saw the time it was already 3:30 then ran upstairs to his bed then hopped into bed again. This time he went straight to sleep. He was eager for the next day another day of life in California which had been better than he could have ever imagined. You know except the fact that he got hit by a car.

**Okay guys well that was the third chapter. I hope that you enjoyed and please continue to read. The song that i used was Alex Goot sing his original song Lightning**

**-BronyNYC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-** A Very Big Reveille

"And this week's weather... it's going to be raining all this week and half of next week. So stay indoors people and for who have to leave, be careful out there!"

Richie sighed as he listened to the news, and looked outside. It was raining hard. There goes his plans of going outside went out the window. It's been a few days since he met Twilight and Spike. And besides relaxing on the couch, Richie was thinking about Fluttershy. Today, Richie wanted to go outside and get some fresh air and go to the store, but it's too cold and wet go anywhere. But he was beginning to run out of food and drinks. Richie decided to wait for another day to go to the store. With nothing else to do, Richie decided to head to the bathroom and take a shower to warm up; since it was starting to get cold in the living room. 30 minutes later he heard a knock on his door. Fortunately, by the time Richie heard the door being knocked, he is already out of the shower, almost fully dressed and drying off his hair that he shampooed and put olive oil and conditioner to straighten his hair and look presentable.

He walked towards the door with his black colored jeans, red colored t-shirt, long sleeve blue shirt under it and black socks on. He opened and door and saw Twilight, Spike and 4 unfamiliar faces with them. "Hello." Twilight greeted with a smile."Hey man!" Spike happily spoke. Before Richie could speak, the people that were standing behind Twilight and Spike began to speak. "HELLO THERE! NICE TO MEET YOU! A girl spoke in her hyperactive voice. She shook his hand very fast and eventually his arm actually got tired then had to stop his arm from shaking any more. "Well, Howdy there partner!" A girl spoke in her happy country accent."*Sigh* Must you always say partner when you meet someone instead of calling their actual name? Anyway, nice to meet you." Another girl greet in her soft and well-mannered voice. "It's very nice to meet you" Another girl greeted in her formal and somewhat military attitude. Twilight said "These are my friends, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and-". She looked confused "Where is – Oh there she is" she was puling someone's arm from behind Rainbow Dash. "Come on it will be fine". "Please Twilight just leave me be". She got her out from behind Rainbow and said "Richie this is-". Richie interrupted her "Fluttershy!" "Richie!" Fluttershy said. Twilight had a confused face. "You two know each other" she said. "Yeah the day after I met you and Spike I got hit by a car and she was the one who called 911". "Oh well that's great that you two know each other" Twilight spoke in a happy voice. Richie had so many questions going through his head but they would have to wait. Though he wanted to know if that thing from the day he met Fluttershy, the thing that was holding him back to stay in his house. Was it some kind of test? He snapped back to reality.

Richie looked at each of the 4 people he just met one by one. First to begin is Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie is considered the "out-going, energetic and jokester" in the group, which explains the loudness in her voice. Pinkie, as the name implies, have long dark pink hair with big curly loose hair. She has bluish cyan eyes and was wearing a pink coat, covering her pink t-shirt and was wearing blue colored pants. Second, there is Applejack. Applejack is considered the "reliable, headstrong and hardworking country bumpkin" in the group, which explains Applejack's southern American accent and her "down-to-earth" attitude. She had long light yellow/blonde hair in a shape of a long pony tail, and had moderate green eyes. Applejack was wearing light orange jacket and underneath her jacket that she wears a moderate cowboy-like hat, an orange t-shirt and black jeans. Next is Rarity. Rarity is considered the most fashionable, love for beauty, love of the spotlight, mannerisms and the most generosity" in the group, which explains her "elegant rich" voice. She had long "shiny rich" Indigo Purple, mixed and blended with dark violet and have Azure eyes with light blue eyeliner. Rarity is wearing a light azure gray coat and despite being wet and raining, Rarity is wearing a white silk dress with brown leather boots. Then there is Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash is considered the "most tomboyish, competitiveness, athleticism, brashness and most mischievousness" in the group, which explains how Rainbow Dash greeted Snowflake in a loyal military like way. Rainbow dash have long six different colored stripes in her hair; brilliant red, brilliant orange, light yellow, moderate green, strong cyan and moderate violet. Her hair, as the name heavily implies, has an appearance of a rainbow. She also has strong rose eyes. Rainbow Dash is wearing a light blue jacket with a hoodie. And to contract her tomboyish nature and appearance, Rainbow Dash wears a black grayish t shirt, blue jeans and rainbow stripe colored scarf. Fluttershy was wearing the same outfit from the day they met.

All and all, Twilight's friends seemed to be nice people. "Hey there Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and...Fluttershy. What's up..."

**And well that short chapter is about it for now, I know I havent uploaded in like 3 months. I just have been busy with school and a bunch of other stuff. I dont know if this will be a common thing but i hope that u guys ont take the wait away from the story. So guys I bid u goodbye. Until next time guys**

**-BronyNYC**


End file.
